This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and particularly to the exhaust and cooling systems for a two-cycle crankcase compression V-engine for use in outboard motors.
Water cooled V-type outboard motor engines typically have their exhaust manifolds placed between the cylinder banks with a water jacket outside the manifold at the top of the V. In such engines the manifold has been formed of two segments which must be carefully joined to avoid water leakage into the manifold which may cause damage to the pistons and cylinders.